ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Roleplaying Game Narrator's Guide
| Pages = 254 | ISBN = 1582369011 }} The Star Trek Roleplaying Game Narrator's Guide is a role-playing game supplement published by Decipher in 2002. Summary ;From the book jacket: :These Are The Voyages... :You've read the ''Star Trek Player's Guide, and now you're prepared to take the next step - you're ready to become a Star Trek narrator. Now it's your turn to create new life and new civilizations, new starships and new technology. It's your turn to design your own episodes and adventures in the Star Trek universe, and to make its legends your own. So what are you waiting for? A whole new universe beckons...'' :The Star Trek Narrator's Guide includes : :* The complete rules needed for play, easily convertible from previous ''Star Trek RPGs'' :* Original ''Star Trek canon consistent with previous versions of the Star Trek RPG'' :* Detailed guidelines for creating and running your own episodes in every era of the ''Star Trek universe'' :* In-depth creation rules for starships, planets, creatures, hazards, and alien species :* Tips for linking your episodes into entire series and "seasons" of adventure for your players Contents * Introduction * The series concept * Establishing the series * Running the series * Building episodes * Narrating episodes * Coda rules * Starships operations * Rewards * Starships * Space * Aliens * Creatures * Hazards * Supporting cast * Index * Forms References * Starships ** Federation starships *** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** *** **** **** USS Gallant **** / **** *** **** **** **** **** **** **** *** Herbert-class cargo carrier **** SS Avalon **** SS Point Ann **** SS Point Cami **** SS Point Carol **** SS Point Julie **** SS Stellar Wave **** SS Sugar Islander **** SS Windjammer Polly **** SS Windjammer Suzie *** **** **** USS Blackthorne **** USS Gallant **** **** USS Nelson **** USS Vanguard **** **** USS Zealous *** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ** Romulan starships *** Warbird **** Devoras **** Haakona **** Khazara **** Temet **Cardassian starships *** Battle cruiser **** Aldara **** Kraxon **** Prakesh **** Trager **** Vetar ** Hirogen starships *** Hunter-class fast attack ship ** Klingon starships *** D7-class battle cruiser **** *** battle cruiser **** **** Kronos One **** **** * Species ** Andorians ** Orions ** Romulans * Crew ** Captain James T. Kirk ** Dr. Leonard McCoy ** Commander Spock ** Lieutenant commander Geordi La Forge ** Captain Jean-Luc Picard ** Colonel Kira Nerys ** Quark ** Captain Benjamin Sisko ** Lieutenant Commander Worf ** Captain Kathryn Janeway ** Ensign Harry Kim ** Lieutenant Commander Tuvok Credits * Design: Mathew Colville, Kenneth Hite, Ross A. Isaacs, Don Mappin, Christian Moore & Owen Seyler * Development: Hite, Isaacs, Steven S. Long, Moore & Seyler * Line Developer: Ross A. Isaacs * Editing: Ross A. Isaacs * Creative Direction: Christian Moore & Owen Seyler * Product Development: Paramount Pictures - John Van Citters * Graphic Design: George Vasilakos * Cover Design: Michel Vrana & Dan Burns * Layout & Typesetting: Glover & Vasilakos * Art Direction: George Vasilakos * Starship Graphics: David Pipgras Category:Role-playing games